Life Of A Vocaloid at Crypton High
by Niclo121212
Summary: Gumi is a popular, spunky, singer songwriter without a care in the world. She even has her eye on someone, a shy guy named Len. But when new girl Lily makes a move on Gumi, everything changes. And is it just her, or does Len spend maybe a little too much time with his sister...? GumixLen, slight GumixLily and suggested RinxLen, but mostly GumixLen. T, just to be safe.
1. The Prolouge: A Music Test

Gumi POV

It's going to be a long day for me.

See, our homeroom teacher seems to think we should put on a concert for our final exams. Again. Not that creative, Ms. Sakine. Except there's a twist.

And by twist, I mean all the songs are twisted.

I'm Gumi. Gumi Megpoid. Me and my friends are what the ordinary people call The Vocaloids, but really, we're just teens with good voices. Well, not Luka. She's almost eighteen, and Ms. Sakine and Mr. Kiyoteru are both vocaloids and teachers. They're teachers at our school: Crypton High for the Musically Gifted, meaning we're all utauloids or vocaloids. But we don't mind, for the most part. Our grades are based on singing, and since that's what we do, that makes life easier for me. I mean, for all of us.

Except Len. He's different. That little shota boy is so kind and sweet, but he has depression issues that are on and off. He's shy, and won't write his music in front of anybody but his sister, and my BFF, Rin. The only time he comes out of his shell is when he's performing and even that ends quickly. It makes me sad, especially because I… well, I… oh, fine!

I have a huge crush on him!

Anyways, we're sitting in the classroom watching a half-drunk Ms. Sakine try to hand out papers. It's pretty funny, she keeps tripping. But I frown when she finds my stack and drops it in front of me.

"Um, Ms. Sakine? What... what's this?" My stack is about three times the size of everybody else's, except maybe Len, RIn, and Miku. She tilts her nose up at me. Snobby prep. Too bad she's one of my friends, or I could hate her.

I start reading through mine. _Killer Lady... Chemical Emotion... If You Do, Do... WTF?_

"Oh, _hell_ no."

* TIME SKIP *

At lunch, I sit down with Luka, Rin, IA, Len, Gakupo, Miku, Kaito and Miki. "Hey!" I smile and wave, and sit just as an exasperated looking Luka throws her papers on the ground. "Ugh!"

"Speaking of ugh, you guys need to see this shit-tastic music Sakine picked out for me," I say, snorting. IA and Rin nod in agreement.

And so, here are the songs, and what they're about: _A/N I Highly recommend all these songs, even if they sound stupid or gross._

Me: Killer Lady, a song about my supposed 'sex life'. My question: What sex life?

Len: Spice! Ah hahahahahahaha... oh wait, they're serious? Good luck, shota boy. Oh wait. I'm one of the girls he has to... crap.

Rin: Iroha Uta, a song about being a beautiful prostitute. Ha, have fun with that.

Miki and Kaito: iNsANiTy, a song about crazy people! Like Me~3

Me and Rin: Chemical Emotion, a song about lesbian robots... (Len laughed and said he saw that one coming. I punched him.)

IA: Headphone Actor. Song about living out your life in a town that's actually not a town, some experimental facility, and then it being blown up in your face...

Miku: Festival of Asylum. Song about crazy masked people, killing your boyfriend, turning into one, then being killed by your best friend.

Miku, Rin, Ia, Luka and me: If You Do, Do, another song about my supposed 'sex life'.

Gakupo: Madness of Duke Venomania... one word. Harem. Need I say more?

Rin: Abstract Nonsense. Yay suicidal thoughts!

Me, Rin and Miku: Onii Yuukai: They try to rape their brother, Kaito! MWAHAHAHA!

But, anyways, that's how this all get's started I guess. Because I have a feeling that I'm about to get into a whole lot of trouble...

_A/N: I know, I know! Short chapter, right? NOT! It's a PROLOUGE. It doesn't matter. And don't expect me to update regularly, just often, kay?_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't... own... vocaloids! *sobs* DAMN YOU CRYPTON!_


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Start Recording!

Gumi POV

I really hate life right now.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not suicidal or anything. I mean, been there, done that, right? Where do you think the scars on my arms came from? A rouge tiger?

No, I'm just... bored, I guess. Nothing changes. Everything is the same, day after day, night after night. I'll never find somebody special to grow old and share my fortune with. No, all I have is my music. And Crypton High helps me to perfect it. Which is why I have decided to take our final project far more seriously than the others.

We're recording right now, and as I sing KiLLER LADY I feel the others laughing and joking.

_Your scream is too vulgar _  
_You can't go on anymore? How pathetic _  
_Entrance me with your techniques _  
_Put all your strength into it, until I reach the top love me_

"kansei nante hashitanai wa  
mou dame nante dara shinai wa  
anata no sono ude de misete yo  
hateru made zenryoku de aishite yo"

I do feel a difference, though, coming from the soundbooth now. I stare through the semi-reflective glass, and know without a doubt that it is Len who is watching me. That doesn't ease my nerves, so I stare straight at him and cock an eyebrow as I sing the bridge.

_I won't be charmed by you and I won't budge  
"Why don't you come over here?"  
Like I'm going to fall for something like that  
I won't let it go your way  
Because I'm a KiLLER LADY~!_

"hikarenai wa doujinai wa  
"Kocchi ni kunai ka?"  
sono te ni wa noranai wa  
anata no suki ni wa sasenai wa  
watashi ga KiLLER LADY~!"

As I hear the last bars of the song play, I pull off my headphones and fluff out my short green locks. Len barely manages to catch the headphones as I throw them at him. "Your turn," I smile.

"Uh, sure." He has a brief conversation with Miki, our robot-girl-in-chief and Lady of the Soundboard, before popping into the booth.

_I wake up to a call at 4 a.m.,  
being asked "Where were you yesterday and who were you with?"  
Using both evasive languages and excuses,  
I'm actually having a lot of fun with this conversation._

_"G_ozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu  
"kinou dare to doko ni ita" nante  
iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni  
tsukaiwakete tanoshinde"

Everbody laughs at the song, and Len is blushing like the little shota boy he is the whole time he's singing, but I don't. I just watch and smile. He could make it believable. I know he will, too, since music videos are required an- oh. Dear. God. I'm going to have to be one of the girls, aren't I? Oh HELL no.

He finishes up and comes out laughing like a maniac. "Oh, hell, that's gonna be one shit-tastic train wreck of a video."

"I'll say," IA agrees with a nod. "But I ain't getting in bed with you."

"Right, she won't." I wink at him, which surprises me. "That's Yuuma's job~3"

"Gumi!" IA exclaims in mock horror. It's not like everybody knew, but most people did.

IA skips into the booth with a hop in her step. She pulls up the microphone, but when the song starts her tone becomes dark and dangerous.

_It was an extremely average day,_

_Without a single obstacle in my path_

_Until I was bored, listening to the radio,_

_And I heard this said:_

_"It's very unfortunate I have to say this,_

_But the world is going to end today"_

_So said some country's president,_

_In tears as he spoke..._

"Sono hi wa zuibun to heibon de  
Atarisawarinai ichinichi datta  
Himatsubushi ni kiiteta RAJIO kara  
Ano hanashi ga nagaredasu made wa

"Hijou ni zannen na koto desu ga,  
honjitsu chikyuu wa owarimasu" to  
Dokoka no kuni no daitouryou ga  
Nakinagara hanashi o suru made wa."

The lyrics, especially the part about the headphone actor telling her 'sorry' after tricking her, strikes a cord in me somewhere. I don't understand why, and I can feel my 'otaku urges' coming to me as I suddenly want to squeeze and huggle my best friend to death. _Resist, Gumi._ I tell myself sternly. _It get's worse if you can't get a handle on it. You don't want to end up in an institution like the one that they found you in, huh? Everybody here thinks you are oh so cool. Don't forget that. Don't you dare loose that, or I'll hurt you again._

I barely notice that IA is coming out of the sound booth, but I do notice Len looking at me worriedly. Of course, they pulled us both out of the same hell hole, so I wouldn't be surprised If he worried about my slightly psycho tendencies making a sudden reappearance. Of course, there I go again, assuming things.

But I do know one thing for sure; if he's worried about me, I should be ten times more worried about him. After all, he did something way worse than what I did.

_A/N: MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY HANGERSEY!_

Len: Oh, great, I'm psycho.

_Yes, but so is Gumi._

_SO, yeah, I was not originally planning on making this into a creepy fanfic, but hey, that's just how my brain works yo! Yeah, no. Anyways, this'll still be the same story. Just, I dunno... darker?_

_So, comments? Reviews? Constructive criticism? I know, not my best work. I just proofread and found, like a jillion typos and grammer errors. But I'm not trying; my real focus is being poured into a collection of old one-shots that I'm re-editing/writing over again so they can be posted as... well, a collection of oneshots._

Gumi: Smooth, Niclo-chan.

_*FACEPALM* I could make you a killer, Gumi. Keep that in mind._

_*AHEM* Anywho- ah. ha. ha. Yeah..._

_DISCLAIMER: I... don't own... STFU CRYPTON I TOTALLY OWN VOCALOID. PFFFFFFT. _

Yuuma: She really doesn't.

_Yuuma? What the crap are you doing here! You aren't even in the story yet! *shoves Yuuma in box* ANYWAY. Don't hates me. Don't flames me. Kay? Bye! Let's try for one review! Just one! Please!_


	3. Chapter 3: Chemical Emotion

_A/N I'm killing this story after this chappie. Will be continued later, but for now I have a great idea for something else and I really don't like this story that much. This chapter was loosely inspired by TENFACED, a gumi song that ya'll should totally check out~ :D_

_So, sorry. BUT IT WILL BE FINISHED AT SOME POINT!_

Gumi POV

So, singing.

Split.

Sleep.

Sing.

Split.

Sleep.

Repeat.

This is my life. I sing, I split, I sleep, repeat. But Len has it worse...

As Miki and Kaito finish up iNsANiTY, I cannot help but just sit there and stare, not really focusing on their voices but the splitting pain in my head that means just that is coming on... a personality split. Yep, you've got it. And if you don't, well, you're stupid.

I'm schizophrenic.

Yep. That's right. I have multiple personality disorder. And that can make me... touchy.

Push my buttons to hard, and in the right way, and an angry version of me might spring out and snap your neck. Leave me to my otakuness for to long, and a nerdy little baka will spring out. There are a few more, too: a shy girl, a sleep-around-type who may or may not have gotten me pregnant at some point, an outgoing sporty type, an artistic artist, and a poet. And then me. Just me, the singer and the most normal out of all of us. And that's all it's ever been. Just us, against the world. We left notes for each other, too, telling the others what they had missed. It was almost fun. And then Suzune Ring pushed angry girl too hard.

Let's just say she was in the hospital for a while.

But, then in court, I turned into shy girl, and told them I didn't remember anything. They said the day before I had said I did, but shy girl insisted. She didn't know anything. 'Ask Angry Gumi.'

'What?' said the judge.

'Yep. Ask her.'

And that's how I ended up in a psycho ward. Then there was a mix up, a small explosion, and they shoved me in one of the back rooms with another 'high risk' patient. I'll give you two guesses who that was.

Yep. You guessed correctly.

Len.

Now, many would say, _You both seem so sweet! How could either one of you little guys end up, not only in an institution, but labeled as a high risk patient? Not at all possible! Nope. I won't believe you!_ Well, you've obviously never met my angry self. But Len... he was there for a reason too. A pretty good one. And I'll lose myself in the memory...

"What did you do?" I begged the usually silent boy. "You're so quiet. How did you end up here? Are... are you a skitz, to, like me?"

He simply shook his head. Not a word, not a no, just a slight, barely visible shake.

"Please tell me. I told you what I did!"

"I didn't ask..." he mumbled.

"Whatever. Just, please. Tell me." I did my puppy dog face, the one Poet left me instructions for once, and he melted.

"Just... fine. I... did something to a girl. Okay? Now leave me alone."

"What did you do?" I said, tilting my head in confusion. He shook his again, rolling his eyes.

"You really are dense, aren't you? I did something 'scandalous' to my sister. Ok? And despite _both of our_ protests, they thought it was... rape. So, now I'm here."

"They locked you up over _twincest_?" No it was my turn to shake my head, but sadly. "Sucks for you."

"Yeah, tell me about it. My mom hates me. My dad is dead, and Rin probably got brainwashed into believing it too. That stupid lie my mother made up."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Not your fault. All I want to do is get out of here."

"Me too."

Little did we know, we would both be gone by the end of that week.

"Hey, Gumi!" Somebody was shaking my shoulder.

"Gumi-chan, are you okay?"

"Gumi!"

My eyes snapped open, and I was suddenly wide awake. What had happened- oh, god. It happened at school, didn't it? No. _Not_ possible. I've been taking those meds and everything! So why...?

"What happened?" I grumble to my group of friends as I sit up.

"Uh, you skipped out of the room mumbling something about something," IA tries to clarify. She gestures vaguely at the park bench I'm sitting on. "I don't know why you cam here. I don't know what it was. Don't... don't you remember?"

Len is looking at me with a glint of apology in his eyes. He knows just as well as I do; my otaku side had made an appearance. And then ditched me, forcing me into taking an unpleasant surprise nap.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miku says, yanking me up.

I brush of my jeans and pull at my t-shirt. "Yeah, I guess so. I had to make a call. I decided to stay outside a few minutes and watch the stars and, well, fell asleep I guess."

"Come on, it's time for our duet!" Rin grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way back into the school studio.

"Chemical Emotion! Hooray! A decently normal song," Luka cheers. "Besides, you two are _way_ too cute together!"

We're shoved into the booth, and I hold my lyrics out in front of me.

I sing (in Japanese, of course): _A/N I couldn't find the Japanese lyrics. Sorry!_

_The love switch inside me,_

_has always been turned off._

_Weak emotions didn't move me._

_I simply floated without saying anything._

Rin smiles at me as she opens her mouth to sing:

_Through the filter around my heart,_

_Only your signal passed through._

_The longing of others in comparison,_

_Seemed like an illusion-_

We pause then burst out in unison:

_Chemical Emotion,_

_Digital Motion,_

_There are feeling I want to send._

_But if love does not exist,_

_My gears would make such a painful sound._

_Chemical Emotion,_

_An Illusion of the words,_

_Indirect speech is unnecessary._

_Express your feelings, let them flow_

_If you would just kiss me, that's good enough._

This time, Rin sings first:

_When the bell chimes at midnight,_

_I become a dark Cinderella._

_I settle into this dress made of lies,_

_Putting on a heartless face._

Now, me. I'm sweating with anxiety. What if I mess up? What if-

_From inside the womd I felt it,_

_The future me was crying,_

_I delete that painful memory,_

_And become a new me._

Rin gives me a reassuring nod, and we continue together:

_Chemical Emotion,_

_Digital tension,_

_A well planned stage of passion._

_I want to save this dying love,_

_To try to see your smiling face once more._

_Chemical Emotion,_

_Magical Station._

_From that place inside my heart._

_Not a single word came out,_

_But my true feelings still lie within._

We pause for breath during the beautiful, almost jazz-like bridge, before we dive into the switching part:

Me: _Chemical Emotion._

Rin: _Digital Passion._

Me: _The pulse of this love_,

Rin: _I will ride it to see._

Me: _These overflowing tears,_

Rin: _Can't be stopped,_

Me: _These burning emotions_

And then together: _Will be resurrected!_

_Chemical Emotion,_

_Love is Evolution,_

_With time even I can change myself._

_Your feelings and mine,_

_When they come together, they will explode!_

_Chemical Emotion..._

_Chemical Emotion..._

_Chemical Emotion, Emotion, e-e-e..._

_Chemical Emotion, Chem-i-cal Motion,_

_Chemical Emotion,_

_Digital Motion,_

_Chemical Emotion, Digital Motion!_

_Chemical Emotion, Emotion..._

_Chemical Emotion,_

_Love is Evolution!_

The track ends, and we run out whooping and screaming.

"That came out great," she yells, squeezing me to death.

"I know, Rinny-chan, it sure did!" I hug her back.

And then the new girl walked in.


End file.
